billie and whitney foreva
by kyah chillin
Summary: this story isnt in chapters but it is anbout billie and whitney off course hope you enjoy it .by the way there is a part 2 to it anyone who has read the first bit


whitneys point of view

billie and whitney where sat in the living room billie was teaching whitney how to read the road signs and what they mean.

"what does this one mean then" said billie

"um danger cleavage" i asked

"well" said billie looking at the floor

"oi " i said throwing my cushion at him

"can we go out on your bike now"

"yeh course" said billie

me and billie stood up as we did the door bell rang i answered it their was a woman stood their

"sorry love where already a friend of jesus" i said

the woman turned around and said

" i am looking for my son billie jackson"

billie walked out of the living room

" you ok whit who is it" he said as he was going into the kitchen

"i think its your mum" i said shocked

billie walked out of the kitchen and came and stood at the door with me

"mum what you doing here" said billie

" i came to take you home and dont ever lie to me again"

" i dint lie" billie shouted

"you said you were staying at connors so how did you end up in walford in your sisters house " said the woman

"mum this is whitney biancas step daughter whit this is my mum carol" said billie

" i know who she is i do read the papers she slept with her mums boyfriend because she loved him and she thought he loved her its sick" carol said in a mean way

i could feel the tears starting to well up in my eyes i walked past billie ran upstairs into my bedroom and locked the door and then i just sat on my bed and cried.

i could hear billie and his mum arguing

"mum i aint coming home i wanna stay here" shouted billie

"your coming home now and thats the end of it"

"nah i aint" i heard billie say

half an hour later i heard a tap at my door

" go away"

"come on come talk to me my mums gone home"

"nah i dont wanna" i said

billie turned round and slid down my door it must off been another hour and he was still outside my door i opened my door i had mascara running down my face.

"your mum doesnt even no me and she hates me already" i said as i closed my door and sat next to billie

"nah she hates everyone im mates with its just her nature"

"so its not only me she hates then is it" i laughed

i kept thinking of tony and started crying again billie put his arm around me and said have you ever felt like the hole world is on your shoulders he grabbed my hand and moved closer to me i heard the door open and moved back it was bi she was back from dot and jims anniversary party at the vic billie quickly stood up and went into his room i went into my room and got my phone out and texted billie

whitneys text message to billie:

hi its whit do you know if bi hadnt of come in would you off kissed me?

billies text message to whitney:

yeh i would of kissed you b.x

"whit where are you" i heard bianca shout

i ran down stairs and she was in the living room with ricky

" whats wrong" i said sarcastically

"nothing i just wondered where you were wheres billie"

"hes in his room i think" i said

billie came down stairs and said

"why you always shouting cant you talk normally for once" he said sarcastically

"bi i am going out for a bit yeh ill be back soon" i shouted from the doorway

i walked out of the door went to the park and sat on a swing 1 hour later billie walked round the corner and came and sat on the swing next to me

"i thought your mum was gunna make you go home" i said

"well your the only reason i stayed i really like you" said billie

billie grabbed my hand and moved closer to me this tim he did kiss me.

me and billie returned to the house about ten minutes later

"whit will you come and do some coloring with me please" said tiffany

"yeh one minute" i shouted through to tiff

i walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on billie walked in a put his hands around my waist and turned me round to face him he was about to kiss me when bianca walked in billie quickly moved and stood next to me

"did i scare you or something bil you moved quite fast there dint you" laughed bianca

i looked at billie nervously

"kids these nuggets aint gunna eat themselves you know im gunna count to ten 10 .9 .8 .7 .6 .5 .4 .3 .2. 1

" oh yeh sis mum came here earlier looking for me earlier she kinda said some stuff to whit that upset her but shes ok now" said billie nervously

"oh here comes trouble again" said bianca

bianca walked out of the kitchen and to the corner shop to get some tomatoe ketchup

"where were we" said billie smiling

i kissed him and he pulled me closer to him

"wheres mummy" said tiffany as she came running in

i quickly pulled away from billie and started to get the knives and forks out of the draw billie walked out of the kitchen and upstairs laughing after i had finished setting the table i went and watched tv billie had been upstairs about an hour when he came down stairs and sat next to me

"wanna go out for a bit" he said as he was sitting down

"yeh come on then" i said jumping up

"meet me round the corner yeh" i said as billie went out of the door

" bi i am going out for a bit i wi'll be back soon bye" i shouted up the stairs

i went out of the door and ran round the corner

"finally we have some privacy" i said when i saw billie

billie laughed and kissed me what we didnt know is that someone was watching us someone that knew billie someone from his old estate

"billie" i heard a female voice shout

"kylie what you doing in e20" said billie as the girl approached us

"what you doing with this butters" she said

"who are you calling ugly" i said

"orite chill yeh whits family yeh end off " billie said

"anyway where you been we where thinking you got pulled by the feds" said kylie

" i told you it was ma sisters wedding init and i decided to stay on for a bit " said billie

"when you coming back then" said kylie angrily

"dunno maybe 2 3 weeks or suttin init" said billie

"orite" said kylie as she walked away from us

"um ya know what i dont feel very well im gunna go back to the house" i said

"oh since when" said billie knowing something was wrong with me

" erm then when you was talking to that kylie i felt a bit light headed"

"oh well we'll go home then ok babe" said billie

"nah theirs no point you stay out ill be ok" i said

"you sure babe" said billie anxiously

"yeh" i said as i set off walking home

when i got into the house their was no one in i went stright to my bedroom and locked the door billie came back 3 hours later and knocked at my door and asked me if i was ok i dint answer him then his phone rang

" YO oh you orite babe" he said

i unlocked my door

"whos that on the phone" i said

"why you switchin on me" said billie shocked

"well go on then tell me"i said snatching his phone from him

i looked at his recent calls

kylie

dean

kylie

kylie

"i knew it its that slapper kylie" i shouted running off out the door

"whit you think me and her no way whit wait man let me explain" billie said running after me

i had run to the park when billie found me and tryed explaining

"whit babe theirs nuffin going on between me and kylie" he said

"yeh so why you intruduce me as family then" i shouted

"i did it for you shes bad news she doesnt like new people on her patch yeh" billie said as he knelt down facing me

"yeh right your just ashamed of me aint you" i shouted as i got up and ran back to the house tears streaming down my face.

i walked in the house still no'one was back i went into the living room and got pats vodka out of the cupboard and went and sat on the sofa i downed the vodka in one and as i was about to go get another bottle i heard the door open i thought it was bi but it wasnt it was billie i tryed to walk past him but he wouldnt let me he put his arm out so i couldnt get past he tryed to explain again but i just barged past him and ran upstairs

"whit man just hear me out theirs nuffin going on between me and kylie i swear down i wouldnt do that to you babe" said billie

the next morning i woke up and went downstairs i had all the mascara on my face from the night before

"morning have you been crying whit" said bianca she was sat in the kitchen with tiff and billie

"nah i just forgot to take my makeup off thats all " i said nervously

i walked out of the kitchen and went into the living room and just sat their i was thinking about billie and if he would cheat on me with kylie.

"whit im just taking the kids to the cinemas with pat and ricky wanna come" said bi

"nah im gunna stay here i aint in the mood " i said

"alrite then see ya later" shouted bi from the door way

billie was still in the kitchen i ran upstairs before he could say anything to me "whit we need to talk" i heard billie shout up the stairs

i walked out of my bedroom down the stairs and into the living room with billie following me.

"whit i aint seeing kylie yeh shes just this girl from my old estate" said billie

"ya know what i just want to forget about it" i said

billie smiled at me and kissed me laying me down on the sofa i pushed him off me and went upstairs into my bedroom he followed me and kissed me laying me down on my bed

next morning i went downstairs and saw billie crouched at the cupboard under the stairs

"what you doing" i asked billie

he didnt say anything he just stared at me

"are you ok babe" i said

i grabbed the bag from the floor and looked init their was gun

"billie what are you doing with a gun"i shouted

"it aint for me im just looking after it for someone" he said

i shook my head and went into the living room i started shaking i was thinking that that gun could of killed someone and he had it in my house where there is three little kids living.

"billie" i shouted

"what" he said

"come here"

he came in and saw me shaking and asked me why

"why have you gotta gun in a house that is home to three little kids they will think its a toy you need to get rid of it" i said

"already done" said billie

i laughed at him and when i stood up to go over to him i fainted

"whit whitney you ok babe" i heard billie say when i woke up

"yeh fine think i had bit to much vodka" i laughed

earlier on today ricky and bianca had gone to blackpool for the night with the kids so me and billie had the house to ourselves

the the next mornin i woke up and roled into billies arms

"mornin" i said

"mornin babe"

i heard the door close and someone come upstairs asuming it was bianca i told billie to hide and pushed him under the covers

"whos been sleeping in my bed" she laughed

billie coughed and bianca heard him she dropped her bag on him wich made him sit up bianca was shocked

"get up get dressed and get down stairs now" bianca shouted

me and billie got up and got dressed billie went down before me

"billie she is too young for you plus theirs things you dont no about her" i could here bianca shouting as i was reaching the bottom of the stairs .

"no they aint i told him everything and it aint wrong its good" i said

"just be carefull yeh" said bianca

twenty minutes later and bianca had gone to unpack her things

"bill ya'know the gun what did you do with it" i said anxiously

"whit babe i told you i got rid off it dont worry its gone" said billie smiling at me

later on that day i was on my way to the stall when i saw kylie on the phone i didnt pay much attention until i saw billie come out of the house and go give her the gun he said he had got rid off when i finished my shift on the stall i went home and went to find billie he wasnt in his room i asked bi where he was and she said he had gone to see his mum in balham for the day. i rang billie and asked him where he was he said

"im in balham and then im going to see connor" said billie

after i had finished on the phone to billie i told bi i was going out with some friends got on the train and went to find billie in balham.

when i got to balham i saw kylie and asked her if she knew where billie was she said he was a her flat. but i knew she was lying and called her a skank.

"hes at my place its always good times when we hook up ya get me" boasted kylie

"nah billie wouldnt go for a skank like you" i shouted

"what im a skank now im a skank" shouted kylie

all off a sudden this man jumped out form behind the wall and started chasing me i ran down stairs and tryed to run away but both entrances were blocked by other crew members

"no please dont get off" i said

"dont get off" said connor the man who had been chasing me

"billie" i shouted

"he aint here ya dosey cow" shouted kylie

when i got back to pats house i walked in and there was billie just stood their

"its over" i said to him

"eh why what have i done now" said billie

"first of all you said you got rid of the gun when you didnt because i saw you come out of the house and give it to kylie second of all i hate being lied to 24:7 and last but definetly not least your so called crew connor and kylie mugged me today when i came looking for you" i shouted

"what they mugged you what did they take are you ok what happened to your hand" said billie grabbing my hand

"im fine not that you care" i said pulling my hand away from him

"dyou know what billie the thing is i trusted you and i thought i loved you but it turns out it was all a joke" i said as i walked out of the door

i walked to the chemist to get a pregnancy test because it was that time of the month but nothing had happened for a weekand i had been doing tests all week and they all said that i was pregnant.

when i got home i went upstairs and to the bathroom the test came up with pregnant and seven to eleven days i figured it was definetly billies. i ran down stairs with tears streaming down my face and ran straight into the kitchen to billie

"i need to tell you something" i sobbed

"go on then"said billie meanly

"im pregnant" i whispered

"nah you aint pregnant you cant be" shouted billie

"well ive been doing tests all week init" i said

billie walked out of the kitchen

"where you off" i shouted

"somewhere" said billie

"grow up" i said

"what me grow up your the one whos pregnant it aint me so dont tell me to grow up cuz you definetly need to" shouted billie grabbing me

tears started to run down my face

"babe im sorry yeh" said billie

i ran off crying out the front door and to the train station with billie hot on my heels he grabbed me and pulled me into his chest and told me that every thing was gunna be ok .

i didnt sleep that night neither did billie we just walked around the square all night when we heard a voice shouting billie it was connor looking for his gun he grabbed me and chucked me to the floor get off her shouted billie

" i thought you where gunna change" i shouted as billie attacked connor

all of a sudden i heard this big bang and billie slumped on the floor connor had shot him in the side i ran over to him and put pressure on it bi came out and saw billie on the floor

"call an ambulance" i screamed

billie was still talking to me like nothing had happened but he was in loads of pain.

when we got to the hospital billie had to go straight into surgery to get the bullet removed.

sorry guys cliff hanger.


End file.
